Strength of the Heart
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: (AU) Zane is very sick, and there is one operation that can save him. However, Syrus fears the worst will happen to his older brother. How will things play out now? [Rated K just to be safe]
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this AU idea from listening to a song called "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep". The moment I heard the lyrics, the idea for the AU instantly shot into my mind. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

If Syrus hadn't spent the past two weeks in the hospital room, then the beeping of the heart monitor would have driven him mad. Looking around the room, the young male stared numbly at the plain white walls that surrounded him and the person in the bed. The only thing that gave the place life was the picture of himself, Zane, and all their friends that sat on the bedside.

With a sigh, Syrus turned back to the person in the bed. Zane's breaths were slightly off, but they had been for the longest time. His pale face showed a pained expression, the only sign of the immense pain he was in. A few beads of sweat dripped down the Cyber Deck user's face, Syrus quickly reached a hand out and whipped them away.

The young male shut his grey eyes tight as he fought back tears. "I'm sorry Zane," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Syrus?"

Syrus gasped at the familiar voice, his eyes shot open and saw Zane's glazed-over grey-teal eyes staring back at him.

"Y-you...shouldn't be awake." Syrus croaked out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Zane gave a dry laugh. "Good to see you too Sy," he rasped. "Thought you'd be more happy to see me up again."

"Of course I am! Don't you worry about that!" Sy countered quickly. "But, I'm just concerned that your heart might start working overtime now that you're awake."

The older brother raised a confused eyebrow. "Did you just say 'concerned'?" he questioned. "Since when did you start using words like that?"

A sad smile formed on Syrus' face. "I guess I started using it when the doctors started using it all the time around me." he responded.

Zane nodded. "So, did they find any way to fix my heart yet?" he asked solemnly. "Because you have no idea how badly I want to get out of this hospital."

Syrus laughed, then quietly answered with, "Yes actually, they're gonna..." he trailed off, afraid.

Zane narrowed his eyes in concern. "What are they gonna do?" he questioned.

Syrus swallowed hard. "They're gonna do a heart transplant." came the breathless whisper.

Zane blinked, then reached out a hand to place it against Sy's face. "Syrus, is that what you're so worried about?" he questioned in a tired voice. When his little brother nodded, Zane struggled not to laugh. "Oh Sy, I'll be just fine, both during and after the surgery."

The floodgates burst. "But what if you're NOT!?" Syrus wailed, suddenly towering over Zane due to the older brother lying down. "Zane, your heart has put your whole body under so much stress lately, what if it gives out when it realizes there's no more reason to induce the stress!? I lost you once Big Bro, I'm not losing you again!"

"Syrus." Zane tried to speak, but Syrus wasn't done.

"You say you're going to be fine, but you don't know that. You could say you'll come out alive and the next minute the doctors will be pronouncing you dead," Syrus drew in a shuttering breath. "I won't let that happen you Zane, I won't-"

"SYRUS - ARGH!" Zane tried to yell and stop Sy's rant, but the stress had caused his heart to try and give-out again, making agony blaze through his veins. He fell back into the bed, clutching his chest. "NRGH!"

Syrus gasped, then tried his best to comfort his older brother through the pain until it passed. During this, he kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Sy...look at me and listen," Zane suddenly wheezed out, making Syrus meet his pain-filled gaze. "I'm going to be just fine, and I don't want you worrying too much about it. Do you understand?"

The younger brother nodded just as a nurse rushed in to put Zane back to sleep, but before Zane fully drifted off, he whispered softly. "I love you Little Brother, and don't forget it."

"Love you too Big Bro." Sy replied as Zane fell back to sleep, and deep down Syrus knew his older brother would alright in the surgery.

With that, a team of nurses came in and rolled Zane away for the heart transplant.

* * *

"YOU'RE LYING!" Syrus screamed at the nurse in front of him while Atticus Rhodes and Jaden Yuki had to hold him back.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not lying Sweetheart," she told them calmly. "Zane's body has started to give-out due to so much stress caused by his heart. The doctors are doing everything they can to save him, but right now it isn't looking so good in Zane's favor."

Sy stumbled backwards in shock, Jaden and Atticus quickly sat him down in a chair, where the younger Truesdale brother finally broke down. He sobbed loudly, holding onto his two friends tightly as the tears streamed down his face.

"He...he said he would be alright." the small boy croaked out choking on the tears.

"And he will be Little Blue," Atticus reassured, rubbing Sy's back. "Zane's strong, he'll pull through perfectly fine."

"Yeah!" Jaden agreed, patting Syrus' head. "Just have some faith Sy, he'll make it out alive."

Syrus sighed and looked up at them. "I sure hope you guys are right," he replied softly. "because I can't lose my big brother again."

* * *

**Well, does Zane survive? Or does he perish? You'll find out in the next Chapter, see you then. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time to see what happened to Zane. Enjoy! Also, song lyrics are not mine.**

* * *

Darkness. That was all that surrounded Zane. He didn't know where he was, or how much time had passed, the darkness just seemed endless. Just then, something broke through the darkness.

**_"This is what I brought you, this you can keep."_**

A voice? It sounded familiar, but Zane couldn't place it yet.

**_"This is what I brought, you may forget me."_**

The voice was singing to him. But why?

**_"I promise to depart, just promise one thing."_**

Wait, was that...

**_"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_**

Syrus?

Zane finally managed to open his eyes, and there he saw his little brother swaying and softly singing the song. Zane smiled softly at the sound of Syrus' voice, it had been a long time since he heard Syrus sing. When had been the last time his little brother sung with him around? Defiantly before Syrus' first year at Duel Academy, but maybe it was even farther back than that.

A sharp gasp brought Zane back to reality, he looked up to see Syrus staring at him with tears in the corners of his silver eyes and a hand over his mouth. Before Zane could say or do anything, Syrus threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around his older brother, tears of happiness finally falling.

"Zane! Oh thank Ra you're alright, we were starting to worry since you were taking so long to wake up!" Syrus cried, sounding relieved.

Zane gently pulled away from the embrace and sat up as best he could. "See Syrus," he said, smiling warmly. "I told you I would be alright."

Syrus sighed with a frown and shook his head, this caused Zane to narrow his eyes in confusion. "What's up Sy?" he asked, concerned.

Syrus sighed again, and gave Zane a look that sent shivers up his spine. "Zane, during the surgery, you body started to give out because you're old heart was gone," he explained slowly. "For a while it wasn't in your favor, but they were able to save you through some miracle."

At first, all Zane could do was stare at his little brother in disbelief. Then, he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Sy, I'm so sorry I scared you that bad," he told him quietly. "I promise I won't let it happen again. For real this time."

Syrus let out a small laugh. "Alright Big Bro," he replied happily. "And if you need anything, just let me know."

Zane thought for a moment, then answered with. "Actually Sy, there is one thing you could do for me."

Sy pulled away and said. "Name it, I'll be glad to do it."

Zane smiled warmly and asked gently. "Could you...continue singing that song from when I woke up?"

Syrus blushed a little in embarrassment, but nodded anyway. Then when Zane laid back down, Syrus took his hand, and resumed the song.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Zane smiled warmly when he saw Atticus and Jaden walk into the room, looking relieved to see him awake and okay. Though Atticus did dash up to him and nearly crushed his chest with the force of the hug he gave, but nevertheless Zane was happy to see them so overjoyed.

Alexis and the others weren't to far behind on visiting him, but Zane was patient. Plus, turned out that she, Jaden and Jesse would secretly bring some nice food for Zane, since his stomach didn't always agree with hospital food.

In truth, Zane wasn't happy with the fact that he had to stay in the hospital for another week, but he knew he could handle anything with Syrus by his side. Zane knew that the old wounds of the past between would one day rear their ugly heads, but the two would be ready to fight them, with everything they had. And Zane would make sure they did it together, as brothers.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Alright! I hoped you all like this short little story, took a while to finish. (Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wrote it at 1 in the morning XD)**

**Also, does anyone want me to do a sequel? I have one in mind but I want to know your opinion. Bye!**


End file.
